villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luigi Patrovita
Luigi Patrovita is the main antagonist of the 1986 film Raw Deal. He is the Chicago mob boss and the strongest of the Chicago Outfit Dons. He was portrayed by the late Sam Wanamaker. Biography Luigi Patrovita ordered a hit on a mob informant name Marcellino and, with help from a mole, his hitmen killed Marcellino and the FBI agents guarding him. Among the FBI agents killed was Blair Shannon, the son of FBI Agent Harry Shannon. Patrovita has been at odds with Martin Lamanski, his former protege who is now rival mob boss. Lamanski send a hit squad to assassinate Patrovita, but they failed to kill him. But one of his best enforcers was killed and he asked his right-hand man Paulo Rocca to find a good replacement for him. They hired convicted felon Joseph P. Brenner to take his place, but they did not know it was actually former FBI agent Mark Kaminski (who was asked by Harry to tear up the Patrovita family for Blair's death). When $100 million of his money was confiscated in the FBI raid thanks to Lamanski tipping them off, Patrovita had his people seized $100 million of heroin and cash that was taken by the feds. Kaminski (under his Brenner alias) helped Patrovita's crew take out Lamanski, ending the turf war between them. Learning that Brenner is apparently not what he seems, Patrovita confronts his mole Marvin Baxter, who is now Special Federal Prosecutor heading up a committee investigating Patrovita's dealings, about how a likely undercover man slipped by them and suspects that Harry Shannon may have something to do it since they killed Blair when they took out Marcellino. Patrovita has Baxter on a tight leach and refuses to let him out of his sight. When Kaminski's cover is blown, Patrovita orders a hit on him and Shannon. After his top henchman Max Keller was killed in a botched hit, Kaminski raided one of Patrovita's gravel pits and killed every one of his men in there. As Patrovita was in his casino learning of the raid, he angrily blames Baxter for not finding out of Kaminski's identity and told him if he's still alive, Baxter will be killed. Then he sees Kaminski arrives in the casino, Patrovita, along with Rocca and his remaining mob enforcers fired at the elevator, but finds it empty. Kaminski ambushed them and killed most of the enforcers, including the ones directly responsible for Blair's death. Patrovita and Rocca retreated in the back office, but Kaminski breached and killed Rocca with a barrage of bullets. As Patrovita went to desk and tries to ask for mercy on Kaminski, he was pleading for his life, but Kaminski shot him dead with several shots on his back with a Mossberg 500AT shotgun. After he was killed, Kaminski poured some candy from the bowl on his dead body and walked away. Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Live Action Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Mobsters Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant